Nova
by Kindered Spirit
Summary: Ukitake is thrust back in time after being critically injured. his memory not exactly clear on what happened can he rely on the captains of the old Soul Society to help him get back to his own? Yamamoto!and Ukitake fic!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

_A/N: Hi guys. Ok, you guys all know I'm crazy, right? So, it's no biggie that I would start another story. It came to me and I had to write it down, because Yamamoto doesn't get any story time. In case any of you didn't notice. So, I had to write another Ukitake fic but this is different people and I'm so excited!_

_Chapter 1 Nova_

_Do you know what it feels like to have a hole punched through your chest? For a horrifying split second Jushiro Ukitake did. By the ferocity of the pain and the harsh impact of the attack he pretty much summoned up his fate as death, knowing as soon as he opened his eyes, if he opened his eyes, he would not see Soul Society before him. _

_To his astonishment he was granted the power to open his eyes even to go as far as to consider himself blessed to see Soul Society in his wake. It was raining, dark, and it was very quiet, he raised a shocked hand to his chest where the source of his death should be. Blinking, he took an uncertain step forward than another; he didn't waste away like he feared would happen, so that was a bonus. However, something was off, he didn't know what and he didn't really have a good reason for having that suspicion but it felt different. Than again being dead was something he never really considered to be a pleasant feeling. He still had his zanpukto so if he ever did come into any danger he had a way of protecting himself. Suddenly a group of Soul reapers came around the corner torches held in their hands, he stared at them for a moment, gathering up himself together he approached the group. The damp air hanging heavily around him._

"_Excuse me, where is Captain Shunsui?" he asked _

_The quartet, made up of two men and two women, stared back at the man before them. Jushiro waited for their response and when they did he immediately was taken a back as they pulled out their zanpukto's from their sheathes, dropping the torches. He watched as three of the torches clattered on the ground where they were discarded and the one rolled between him and the group. _

"_Who are you? And what do you want with captain Shunsui?" the male spiky haired brunette demanded._

_Jushiro, though slightly confused, answered the middle aged man. "One he might be seriously injured and two he is my friend. Please, it is an urgent matter."_

_The man shared a look with his group than glared at the captain. "Who are you? A direct answer would be wise." he warned_

_Jushiro was silent wondering why he would have to explain who he was. Anyone who has seen him or even met him would know that he is one of the oldest captains to live in Soul Society, but the more he stares back at the quartet in front of him the more he realized he didn't recognize any of them. The man took a threatening step forward._

"_Last chance intruder!" he snapped out. _

_The others mirrored his actions hands gripping their zanpukto's tightly. Jushiro became stern._

"_Listen, I don't know what's going on but never the less it seems that you all have to be reminded of who I am. Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the thirteenth division. Now put down your swords and be reasonable."_

_It was the man's turn to look confused. "What comes from your mouth is lies either you tell us the truth or die where you stand."_

"_I assure you I am who I say I am. Now, enough of this nonsense and tell me where captain Shunsui is." _

"_I will tell you nothing of his where a bouts either you surrender now or be killed!" _

_In a flash Jushiro unsheathed his zanpukto as the man sprung at him. He blocked the attack with ease pushing the soul reaper back._

"_Enough!" Jushiro commanded_

_Still the soul reaper attacked him with surprising speed and agility, but Jushiro was of higher rank and therefore had more experience. The other three soul reapers joined in the assault Jushiro quickly used flash step catching them off guard as he appeared on a roof top above them. He didn't want to harm them he just had to find Kyoraku he flash stepped from their sights but it didn't stop them from sounding the alarm._

_The rain came down harder as he ran across the roof tops toward the eight division. Everything looked the same but the atmosphere had changed everything seemed darker and dreary his eyes caught site of another search party heading in his direction. He quickly dove down into the shadows hoping the darkness would conceal him as he made his way through the streets. All seemed to be going well, when he came to a grinding halt as another group appeared ahead of him._

"_Find him at any cost!" _

"_Yes, sir!" _

_Jushiro ducked into a corner pressing himself against the wall as a burly man passed by. He waited than turned in the direction of the fourth division, knowing he couldn't go back to his own because they would be waiting there for him. The eight division was definitely off limits, not sure why everyone was out to get him he didn't want to stick around to find out. He stole a look behind him to see if he was being followed, giving a slight smile to find that he wasn't but it quickly turned into surprise as he came faced to face with a small man his slightly long black hair falling into his eyes. Behind him a woman with long greyish- black hair a captain's haori fitting snugly on her strong figure. Pushing aside the young man she took out her zanpukto protectively stepping in front of him glaring at Jushiro._

"_Leave!"_

_Jushiro took a step forward. "Retsu-it's me Jushiro."_

_She furrowed her brow than swung her blade making a gash on his left arm. He winced; putting a pale hand to the wound he looked wide eyed at her._

"_I don't know how you know my name but I will not hesitate to end your life!"_

_Jushiro flash stepped away from that division not wanting to injure her, even if her intention s were the opposite of him. He cleared passed the fifth, sixth, seventh, divisions, be lined away from the eighth toward the tenth but he soon found that another barrier blocked his way. The captain of the tenth division but…even though he was very similar to the tenth division captain it wasn't him._

"_Halt! If you make a move it will be your last."_

_Jushiro gritted his teeth, it seemed like everyone was out to get him the only place left was the first division. He turned but as the other captain had promised he was hit with a full blast of ice he miraculously blocked it but his landing wasn't as graceful as he hoped as he was slammed into the wall across from him._

_Jushiro rose to his feet raising his zanpukto and crashing it to the ground bringing wave after wave toward the other captain knocking him to the ground. His triumph was shot lived as he saw a glint of pink in his Perivale vision he let out a yelp as a sharp pain cut into his side bringing him down on one knee as he clutched his right side painfully. He flash stepped again but was knocked down by a mighty current of wind, he winced gripping his zanpukto he woke Sogyo won kotowari splitting the blade in to two._

"_I will fight you all if I have too!" he challenged as he saw the captains in front of him._

"_You will lose." the eighth division captain shot out._

"_Than so be it."_

_All off the captains attacked but he knew their secrets he knew them all to well. However, his body was weak and to ward off such powerful attacks acquired full strength he was sent traveling over the ground as the earth came alive under his feet. He grimaced as he held his head still managing to keep his own and after what seemed like eternity the battle came to a sickening end as fire etched and blazed from the ground the pressure tossing him around like a rag doll. His descent was revolting as he was smashed hard into the earth, his vision blurred around the edges as he tried to get to his feet._

"_He still continues to defy us." the seventh division captain stated_

_Jushiro managed to look up to see the man responsible for his pain. He didn't recognize him at first, his hair a deep reddish brown, his skin a medium tan. Then it was the eyes, the eyes gave it away and as the young man crouched down in front of him. His name escaped his lips as he passed out. _

"_Yamamoto…"_

_A/N: Ok, if you review or don't review it won't change the fact that I have to continue this story!_

_Thanks for reading._

_Flirty Angel._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Hi, guys here is the next chapter. And thank you for reviewing your insights are very useful and I humbly apologize for any confusion. Please read on and enjoy!

Nova -2

When Jushiro opened his eyes he found himself lying on the damp cold floor of the Soul Society prison. He winced at the throbbing of his body he didn't know how long he had been unconscious but it didn't matter. It didn't change the gruesome reality that he was under lock and key, held by his fellow captains behind these stone walls. He tried getting up but was held back by two separate chains fastened at his wrists and one around his waist, he looked back to see the bar behind him. He wasn't just held by the chains but by a binding spell, a powerful one at that. This was a tad bit uncomfortable he leaned back against the wall resting his head behind him he smiled if this was where death sent you it sure wasn't a welcoming place. He looked down at his pale hands then froze as he saw a long silk strand of ink black hair resting against his chest. At first he didn't think it was real but as he touched the end of the hair it became very real, this was probably going to be the highlight of his after life. Black hair, know wretched coughing it would be a dream come true if it were under better circumstances.

A door slammed open followed by the rhythm of footsteps coming his way, he waited to see who it was. It was the tenth division captain his spiky white hair traveled down his neck just above his shoulders his piercing blue eyes met the striking green of Jushiro's.

"I see you have awakened."

Jushiro watched as the captain nodded his head to his lieutenant, who in turn opened the door. Jushiro continued to observe as the man dragged over a chair and sat in it leaning forward he looked over the prisoner.

"You are something else, aren't you?"

Jushiro furrowed his brow at the man's words but did not speak. The younger captain cocked his head slightly leaning back in his chair.

""I am here to interrogate you and if you do not answer the questions honestly. There will be heavy consequences, do you understand?"

Jushiro looked at the man. "Are you… Captain Hitsugiya?"

The young man scoffed folding his arms against his chest.

"See, right there is why you're locked up in here in the first place."

Jushiro shifted his position trying to ease away the burning in his arms, the other captain noticed his discomfort.

"If you do corporate I can rid you of your pain."

"There is nothing that I haven't told you that you don't already know." Jushiro shot back

The tenth division captain threw back his chair smashing Jushiro head into the wall and pinning him there. Jushiro couldn't protect himself not with the binding spell and the chains keeping him in one place.

"Your lies will not set you free! Tell me the truth or never see the outside of these walls again!"

"I-I am telling you the truth! Torshiro please!"

The grip around his neck tightened as the other grew angry.

"You claim that you are the thirteenth division Captain of Soul Society?"

"Y-yes I am the Captain of the Thirteenth division. I have been here longer than you Torshiro!"

The captain let go of Jushiro straightening himself as he glared daggers at the man.

"One would believe you if it had not been for one key detail. If you actually thought it out you would have come to realize your mistake."

Jushiro stared up at the captain. "What mistake would that be?"

"That if you were truly part of Soul Society and putting aside the obvious that you're not. You would know that there are only ten divisions, and that 'Captain' Ukitake is why you are a suspect."

Jushiro was shocked, he lowered his head as tried to make sense of the situation. His black hair like silk as it draped down his shoulders. His confusion deepened as he tried to make his predicament logical, it was hard to think as the chains dug into his hands and the binding spell tore at him if he tried to break free. If eternity was this painful he would prefer being asleep and never waking up. He raised his head to examine the other Captain he had all the traits of the captain Hitsugiya he knew. Chalk white hair, ice blue eyes, short, his attitude very deviant and coarse, he shook his head in confusion, he didn't understand what was going on. For him that was rare.

Captain Hitsugiya squatted down in front of Jushiro cocking his head to one side.

"Do you understand the punishment for intruding on Soul Society grounds and killing innocent people in the process? Answer!"

Jushiro met the other mans eyes demanding him to recognize his authority.

"I have not killed anyone. In fact it is I that is dead. If you were the Captain of the tenth division you know that I would never hurt anyone unless absolutely necessary."

"Were? _I am the Captain of the tenth division a…"_

"_Are you telling me that you are Torshiro Hitsugiya? The youngest person to ever reach Captaincy."_

_The white haired captain sighed lowering his head. "My name isn't Torshiro. Its Setsuna and further more what do you want with Captain Shunsui"_

_Jushiro sighed lowering his head. " Because he is my friend…was my friend."_

_Hitsugiya blinked at his answer this man claims to be the Captain of a division that doesn't exist, he hasn't caused bloodshed and now he says he's a friend to captain Kyoraku Shunsui. This was getting a bit challenging and a bit confusing no one in Soul Society has ever laid eyes on this man yet he says he's lived here longer than himself. His interrogation stopped as a black swallow butterfly flew into the cell, it relayed a message for him to return to the first division. A part of him was glad but his curiosity made him hesitate but it was a direct order from Yamamoto himself. _

_The young man gave jushiro one more look than without a word he walked out of the cell. As his footsteps receded followed by his lieutenant, the sound of the door being slammed behind them echoed around Jushiro. _

_Yamamoto paced back and forth in front of his piers. Wondering who the stranger was that so rudely appeared in Soul Society. _

"_Yamamoto do you really think this rogue soul reaper is a threat? Surely, he would have attacked us willingly instead of fleeing?"_

_Yamamoto looked at Captain Shunsui his chestnut hair tied loosely in a pony tail."_

"_I thought you of all people would be relived to have him locked up. After all it is you he wanted." the young Yamamoto challenged _

"_I'm not saying we shouldn't be cautious but he didn't strike me to be the off with their heads type. Also, how long do you want to keep that binding spell on him?" The eighth division Captain asked chewing on a blade of grass._

"_As long as he continues to be a threat to us."_

_Just then the Hitsuiygia entered the first division temple. "If he is a threat, he is more of a threat to himself than us. He still claims he is the Captain of the Thirteenth division and that he has lived here all his life, I can't decide if he is a liar or just plain delusional." _

"_The trouble is we don't have enough evidence to say he is the one for the Living world massacre and as for the death toll in Soul Society the Hollows aren't exactly off the hook." Captain Unohana added._

"_So, what do we do? We can't just set him loose but I don't want to keep him locked up forever. On the assumption that he is the one responsible for the recent killings." Yamamoto explained_

"_Perhaps, we could grant him his freedom but have a secure group of soul reapers at his side just in case." captain Shunsui suggested._

"_I don't think that would work. Half the soul reapers are on edge, to have them escort a potential murder is pushing it, however, what if we designate one of us to watch him." Hitsugiya offered_

"_Oh, and are you volunteering your services Captain Hitsugiya?" Shunsui prodded_

_The white haired captain gave a hard look at the brunette. "I would but my division is in slight chaos at the moment I have to direct my full attention to my squad."_

"_All of us have extra baggage with the recent battle that is a poor excuse."_

"_I am afraid that I am disabled with my own crisis many still need medical attention I can't just abandon my duties." Unohana explained as the brunette looked in her direction._

"_I will watch him." Yamamoto answered_

"_But…commander you out of all of us are worst off." Hitsugiya protested._

"_Yes, yet I am able to set aside my duties to those who do not have extra baggage. Besides, I would like to learn more of him that is all. Dismissed." he ordered_

_As his colleagues left the area he couldn't help but wonder where this man had come from and most importantly why was he here?_

_A/N: Worth reviewing?_

_Flirty Angel_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

A/N: Hi, everybody! Chapter 3 is here. I've been having some problems with my health so sorry for the delay! I hope it's worth the wait like always-enjoy

Nova-3

Three days later Yamamoto entered the prison not sure what to expect, he was nervous. It sounds ridiculous he had fought in many battles where his life was constantly on the line. Meeting this intruder was like his first day at the academy.

His life had been turned upside down in such a short time; after the Head captain Commander died he was a pointed to be the acting commander of all Soul Society. That's pretty much like asking an inexperienced prince to rule a country; there were many other captains that were far more capable than he was. Even though the head Commander did not grant him a reason for why he chose him, he had to obey his wishes, and for some part it was going well. That is until Hollows emerged from Hueco Mundo reeking havoc in Soul Society and to make things worse Souls were being picked off one by one by a mysterious individual. Now, to add to his stress a man is seen walking the streets of Soul Society like he owned it.

As he approached the cell he heard the supposedly Captain grunts and muttering. When he reached the cell door the black haired man struggled against his restraints in vain, frowning Yamamoto opened the cell door and to his surprise the other man did not bother looking up to see who he was.

"I wouldn't fight against the spell. You could break your arms, if not worse if you do." Yamamoto warned as he stepped into the cell.

Jushiro paused than scoffed at the other mans words. "If you knew me you would know I am as stubborn as they get, I will persist until my body gives out or I choose to not do so."

Yamamoto frowned, coming over he squatted down in front of Jushiro his eyes searching the other man's face.

"I don't know what to make of you, if you wanted to cause destruction you would have done it already and as my other captain pointed out your not one to go off and mercily to kill people. The thing is, I have lived here for centuries, my family, my family's family and my eyes have not set its sights on the likes of you. I am offering you an ultimatum, I will set you free, but your every move will be watched. If you attempt to get away or attack those around you I will personally plunge my blade through your chest, do I make myself clear?"

Jushiro blinked what else he had to lose. "That is a fair exchange."

Yamamoto stood up moving his hands in a swift combination releasing the bind that held him in place for so long. He was so stiff that if Yamamoto wasn't there in front of him he would have fallen on his face, Jushiro felt strange to think that this man had taught him everything he knows, but now they were complete strangers or even worse enemies.

Wincing, Jushiro rose to his feet looking at the other Soul Reaper, for a moment he saw a hint of shock cross his face but it was gone before he could open his mouth to question him.

Yamamoto stepped aside pointing his arm at the door. "After you."

Jushiro silently walked out with the commander's eyes burring into his back and once they were outside a row of soul reapers stood in front of them. The woman with the greyish-black hair came forward her hand resting on her sword, she was Unohana but not the one he knew.

Yamamoto turned to Jushiro. "I believe you have met Captain Retsu Unohana, she will be taking over the first shift until her duties bid for her than someone else will take her place. This is the routine that you must follow if you disobey, the consequences will be harsh towards you. If you disagree I have no problem putting you back in that cell."

Jushiro nodded Unohana took over as she escorted the man across the bridge. This was so strange he must have jumped a good chunk back a few thousand years in time. He doesn't recognize any of the current captains if it wasn't for the same last names he wouldn't have a clue.

"Your accommodations will be made up for you, however, you will be under close watch." The captain explained as they walked down the streets.

"I understand." Jushiro answered as he received stares and whispers in his direction.

"Forgive them Soul Society has been unsettled for quite sometime. Many soul reapers are waiting for an answer to all this mayhem, and they have stamped you as that answer."

Jushiro frowned he wasn't used to not being liked, to be the enemy was astonishing. They stopped as Captain Shunsui came forward, Jushiro blinked there was an uncanny resemblance to his old friend.

"Captain Unohana. I see Yamamoto has sponged this intruder on you." he said as he eyed Jushiro.

"Sponging isn't the exact word, you know Yamamoto is struggling with his position captain Shunsui." the woman answered.

The man frowned who doesn't know…he looked at Jushiro… "You came at the worst time, perhaps a few thousand years back we wouldn't be so judgemental."

Jushiro cast his eyes down. "A few thousand years back and I would have not been born."

This brought both captain's gazes on him. "Oh, and why do you say that?" Shunsui asked

Jushiro looked at the man. "I haven't an answer to that yet."

"Heh, you are a strange one… he looked at Unohana…"Do you mind if I take him from your hands?"

" Head CaptainYamamoto ordered me to-"

"Don't worry you still have a lot off work to do, besides, he can stay at my division."

Unohana frowned. "But a building has been specifically chosen for him. The Head Captain will frown upon your actions Captain Shunsui."

The man smirked. "Let him, I will kill him myself if he tries anything stupid."

The woman sighed. "Very, well, but keep both eyes on him you and your squad." she ordered

"Yes, ma'am." Shunsui replied as she walked away.

Jushiro awkwardly walked beside the eight division Captain it seemed like forever before they were walking through a soul reaper brigade outlining the entrance to the Captain's quarters.

"So, have you eaten anything since you came here intruder?" Shunsui asked as he removed his Captain's haroi.

Jushiro watched as the Captain took out two bowls. "No, I thought being dead I wouldn't need to eat."

The brunette raised an eye brow. "I'm dead and I still need to eat."

'You didn't die twice' Jushiro thought.

"Sit." the man ordered as he poured something into the bowls. Jushiro complied watching the other captain take a seat across from him holding one of the bowls out.

Jushiro took it silently it was dried corn.

"Sorry, but we're a bit low on resources. That's pretty much what you'll be eating." Shunsui said as he chewed a few cornels.

"Thank you."

Silence.

"So, do you have a name intruder?"

"Huh…Jushiro. Jushiro Ukitake."

"Right, just needed to make sure. So, Jushiro Ukitake what do you want with me?"

Jusniro lowered his bowl down in front of him as the brunette stared back at him. "My reasons have little meaning it seems, but if you must know I was worried for your life."

"My life? But from my knowledge we have never met so why would a complete strangers life be so important to you?" he asked as he dropped another few cornels in his mouth.

"Well, we were never strangers…we were the closest of friends."

Shunsui lowered his bowl slightly at the other man's words. "Friends? That's a bit far fetched don't you think?"

"It isn't to me."

Shunsui narrowed his eyes leaning forward. "You really didn't come here to kill us?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Jushiro said a slight smirk on his lips.

Shunsui straightened. "What other's say is true. You are very peculiar."

Jushiro sighed inwardly Shunsui caught the others expression he dipped his hand back into his bowl. "Something the matter?'

"Everything that I knew is gone. So many things have changed that I can't wrap my head around it, even my personal appearance has changed."

"Oh?" Shunsui asked his curiosity sparked.

Jushiro ran his hand through the alien black locks letting it fall back against his shoulder. "It used to be white and I was so ill my body probably couldn't have lasted three days in that prison without medical aid. Not that I am complaining, it's just I've never experienced something like this before."

The other captain picked up another cornel. "Head Master Yamamoto explained this very situation with one short sentence."

Jushiro stared at him. "What was that?"

He tossed the cornel back in his bowl. "The only thing truly constant is change."

A/N: Worth reviewing?

Review!

Flirty Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Hi, Everyone! I have chapter four. This chapter was very fun to write, challenging, but fun. Trying to put both Jushiro and Yamamoto on paper is like trying to get oil to mix with water, but I have succeeded to the best of my ability. So, like always enjoy!

Nova-4

Jushiro rose to his feet walking to the window. The first signs of morning broke through the dark clouds; he picked up his Captains obi, tying it around him as he headed outside. He was always an early morning riser and was some what satisfied that Shunsui's squad wasn't up yet. Not one to break the rules he sat down on the ground in thought, the wind blew gently raising a few strands of black hair away from his face. Was this strange reality truly his fate? Was he really dead? One thing he knows is that he has jumped back so far in time that he was among past generations of his colleagues and friends. Yamamoto was Head Captain and young enough to be his father, he seems harsher in his younger days and the tension was so thick around him that he couldn't cut it with a knife even if his life depended on it.

This Soul Society was definitely worse off than the one he was used too. Hueco Mundo must have some effect on it and the Hollows were very strong in spiritual energy. He was considered a mandatory task to be watched like a hawk by everyone, he couldn't get used to that, but he supposed that he would have too if this was the life he had to live. He didn't have anything to defend himself and what separated him from the average Soul reaper was taken away as well. If a hollow invasion happened he'd be in big trouble. The sunrise outlined the surroundings with a golden light the wind passing through. It was a picture perfect moment.

"It's a beautiful sight."

Jushiro looked up to see Shunsui standing behind him. Jushiro quickly got to his feet. "Captain Shunsui, Good morning." he addressed formally.

The Captain grinned. "I usually don't get up this early but when I passed by your room and found you weren't there I panicked. A little."

"When an order is given no matter the circumstance I obey it faithfully." Jushiro replied his hands behind his back.

The brunette raised an eye brow. "Uh-Huh. Well, since we're both up I better pawn you off to Yamamoto. He'll yell at me from taking you off Unohana's hands but I couldn't let the poor woman carry that burden alone."

Jushiro smirked slightly at the man's playful expression.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto sat cross legged on his mat a steaming cup of sake at his side. Taking the cup he raised it to his lips and sipped, he tapped his middle finger against it as he thought about his prisoner. He couldn't put his finger on it but he sensed a familiar era about him.

"Sir, Captain Unohana wishes to speak with you. May she enter in your presence?" his lieutenant asked

He nodded setting his cup down. Unohana gracefully walked in, hands held in front of her. Submissively coming to stand in front of her leader.

"Thank you for seeing me. I must explain my actions to you."

"What is it?"

"The prisoner is no longer in my hands. Captain Shunsui has taken him into his custody."

The red head locked his eyes on her. "Captain Shunsui, though a compatible fighter, is not one to take over such an order. The reason I wanted you to take him Captain Unohana is simply because you are very strong willed and your efficiency is needed in this situation."

"I understand-"

"NO! You do not understand. To put a potential murder in the hands of an irresponsible oaf like Captain Shunsui. That is a mockery of my authority and judgement."

"You have ye little faith in me, don't ya Yamamoto?"

Both Soul Reapers looked at the man in question and beside him the man responsible for the problem in the first place. Yamamoto abruptly got to his feet, stalking over to the Captain smacking him across the face.

"Your in subordination is trying what little patience I have left for You Captain Shunsui. Get out of my sight if you know what's best for you."

"Oh, you always no what's best Yamamoto. Now, if you excuse me I have a squad to lead… He looked at Jushiro… "Unohana perhaps your assistance can be given under the past events that have taken place."

Without a word they both bowed to show their respect before leaving. The heavy doors clanged shut behind them leaving Jushiro with the new head captain.

"Disgraceful on all accounts." Yamamoto muttered in disgust.

"He's actually quite mellow." Jushiro replied forgetting that the man was not the friend he knew.

Yamamoto scoffed turning his full attention on the thirteenth division captain. "You are another matter. From the time you appeared till this very moment I have thought long and hard about what I should do to you. I have ordered my second in command to apprehend your zanpukto and your captain's haroi, your spiritual energy is impressively strong and your will just as acute, you claim you're part of this Soul Society. Yet the division that you claim to lead does not exist you have no squadron, nor is there any record of you ever being here. You say that you have no connections to the massacre in the living world or any ties to what has happened here. That only leaves two things. Either you come from the forbidden Heuco Mundo or you say what you say you are."

Jushiro watched as the soul reaper walked over to one of the windows. "I am just as a loss for words to explain this unusual predicament. From my personal view of the after life these characteristics aren't among them. Perhaps I am in a avoid between life and death and by the actions I do here defines what happens to me. I understand your wariness towards me and that your trusting in me is one of hesitancy. If I tell you the foot prints of my life I am most certain that you would think me mad."

Yamamoto listened to Jushiro and was at odds with his humanity and his authority. Here stood, supposedly, a man of malious and cruelty but the words he just spoke suggested the latter. He faced Jushiro in intrigue and wonder.

"You speak of one who has great wisdom and experience. One cannot attain such achievement unless he has lived it."

Jushiro gave a sincere smile. "I had a good teacher."

Yamamoto cocked his head slightly. "Who is this individual you speak of?"

Jushiro locked his green eyes onto the auburn ones staring back at him.

"You."

A/N: Does this sound like them?

Review if you see fit.

Flirty Angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A/N: Hi have the next chapter. I got the hint. LOL

Nova-5

Yamamoto stared at Jushiro as if he just was smacked in the face, in a sense he felt that he had. He taught this man? How? He has never met him before in his life yet he spoke with the tongue of an honest man and his eyes held the kind of respect that even his first hand didn't hold. He wasn't easily stumped but to find the words to put together were sparse and if he tried he would come off as a babbling buffoon, masking his shock he stepped forward.

"Come with me."

Jushiro hesitated for a moment but thought it best to obey him. Yamamoto led him outside ordering his lieutenant join them. As they traveled through the Sieritti streets Jushiro couldn't help but notice the stares from on lookers, before he realized it he was standing in the court of the fourth division. His face darkened some as he saw the captain approach them. Aizen, a carbon copy of the one that betrayed Soul Society in his life, but he was the gentle side.

"Captain Aizen." Yamamoto greeted.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, to what honour do I have for this sudden visit?"

"I wish to use this court."

Aizen tilted his head. "May I ask why?"

"Yamamoto turned from the man. "I do not need to explain my actions to you Captain. Sinose… his lieutenant stepped forward… "Give Captain Ukitake his zanpukto." he ordered.

The man glanced uncertainly at Jushiro but had no choice but to comply. Jushiro took it, giving a questioning look at Yamamoto who did not face him.

"You say I was your teacher Jushiro Ukitake."

Jushiro's manner changed as he sensed Yammoto's aura rise. "Yes."

Yamamoto unsheathed his sword. "Than prove it!"

In a flash Jushiro had enough time to unsheathe his zanpukto and block the other man's attack driving him across the ground from his momentum. The Head Soul reaper parted from Jushiro his zanpukto engulfed in flame.

"I will not hold back Captain Ukitake I expect you to do the same." he warned.

Jushiro was aware of the growing crowd. What choice did he have? If he didn't it would only prove that he was weak and dishonouring Yamamoto's place. Gripping his zanpukto tightly he raised it than attacked the other soul reaper; he was met with astounding power that made his muscles work harder to keep him from falling. He was holding back? He couldn't do that not if he wanted to survive he flashed stepped up to a roof but was met with a hard smack on the back that sent him tumbling down to the ground. Wincing he shook his head to lift the haze that threatened to take over.

"You are weak Captain, no pupil of mine would show such vulnerability." Yamamoto's voice called down.

Ukitake rose to his feet. He couldn't help it, the last time he fought against this man it nearly killed him, but he wasn't as frail like he once was. He glared at the man than looked down at his zanpukto, he could do it. He would it! He stood tall meeting Yamamoto's eyes, raising his zanpukto he awakened his power his aura roaring to life. He pushed off from the ground flash stepping up to the red head and lashed out at him with his new found energy. Yamamoto however, didn't falter as he met each attack with blinding swiftness and strength, the crowd watched in anticipation as they watched the two battle it out. Jushiro flashed stepped onto another building jumping backwards away from the scorching blade that struck out at him. Yamamoto let out a scream as he raised his aura to a higher level Jushiro quickly matched it as they battled it out.

Shunsui Joined the crowd along with Hitsugiya both looking up in alarm as they saw who was responsible for all the spiritual energy coursing through the city.

"You still are holding back Ukitake when one is on the battle field-"

"The enemy shows no mercy." Jushiro finished for him as he suddenly vanished catching Yamamoto off guard he turned around to face his opponent but was met with wall of water that came crashing down on him with enough force send him spiralling over the roof tops. He smashed hard into a beam sending a spider web of cracks travel through the stone than sent him crashing to the ground his zanpukto distinguished and flung out of his hand. He spat and sputtered as he tried to gain his composure but he wasn't given enough time for that as Jushiro flashed stepped in front of him swinging his dual zanpukto down.

Yamamoto managed to flash away in time, gripping his zanpukto. His hair stood up on his arms as the air grew denser and the sky darkened thunder boomed and the sky lit up. It was obvious what to expect lightning but what he didn't anticipate was the precision of each strike, he flashed stepped ahead of each strike but he was soon trapped. He went to jump out of the way but was frozen to his spot. He was suddenly boxed into a prison of water held by immense amounts of electricity, than pain as he felt two blades wrap around his torso and was flung with such force that he was spiralling in the air smacking hard into the ground with a harsh thud his zanpukto once more out of his grasp and too far to reach. He gasped as Jushiro pointed his now single zanpukto at the Soul Reapers throat.

Looking through his black strands of hair, a sly smile graced his lips. "Do you believe me now. Teacher?"

A/N: Worth the wait?

Review?

Kindred Spirit.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Hi, guys! I got the next chapter! Finally I know right…listen, I've been having some health complications and severe writers block don't hate me too much. Anyway, there are some interesting twists in this story as character portrayals go. Since this is several, several generations back I think it would make sense, I'm not entirely crazy I did think it through, read on and find out, K? Like always-enjoy!

Nova-5

Jushiro found himself once more in the custody to his past mentor. He had beaten him and to be honest he was the most surprised out of all who watched. It had been centuries sense he could summon up that amount of power without keeling over in exhaustion. Ever since the fight, he received every sort of public activity a mob could muster blasphemy, fear, respect, anger; a lot of anger came his way. This was beyond his comprehension at least he could wander the streets with a little more leeway, despite the fact his zanpukto was once more removed from his possession.

"Jushiro Ukitake."

The soul reaper stopped in his tracks turning to see captain Hitsugiya coming up from behind him. He didn't know why he did it, but he stood straighter and a little on guard.

"Captain Hitsugiya."

The white haired captain stopped a few feet from Ukitake. Jushiro was intrigued at the man before him his behaviour was so brash and unpredictable.

"Yamamoto is a man of honour and it fails me that he would put himself at a dishonourable place for the sake of proving your innocence."

"Yama-." Jushiro began.

"You do not speak!…the captain snapped closing the gap between them… "You may have proven your skills as a soul reaper but to earn innocence takes more than brute strength. I don't know what he sees in you, if I were in charge I would drive my sword through your chest." the Captain seethed

"Thus why it isn't up to you captain Hitsugiya." a voice said catching the attention of both captains.

Hitsugiya straightened at the sight of the woman. Her hair ink black, a few strands fell just above her piecing greyish blue eyes. A captains haroi fit perfectly to her frame her zanpukto at her side her hand resting on it while the other simply hung by her side but her stare was demanding yet it held a deep sincerity in them that Jushiro had seen before.

Hitsugiya stepped back bowing in respect. "Captain Kuchki, forgive me."

"Leave him with me, you may go." her voice never faltering holding a deep authority.

Hitsugiya glanced back at Jushiro before flash stepping out of sight. Jushiro was stunned as the woman soul reaper eyed Jushiro.

"So, you are the one who has caused such disorder among our Captains."

"It was not intended I assure you." Jushiro explained.

"Your assurance means nothing to me. However, your ability to defeat Head Master Yamamoto is nothing short of miraculous, many have challenged him and many have fallen by his sword. I do not waste my time on others bigotry and misguided loathing. Do not take this as acceptance but merely a step in the right direction, but if you even hint of betraying us I will follow Captain Hitsugiya's suit and plunge my sword through your heart." Captain Kuchki stated.

Jushiro bowed feeling like a boy among these men. "Yes, Captain Kuchki."

The woman turned and simply flashed stepped toward the tenth division. Jushiro sighed; he never knew death could be so stressful. Turning, he continued his path through Soul Society he pondered what to do he never really had the chance to look at his situation thoroughly. Where was he going to live? What role would he play? This was just the tip of the ice burg of his problems, there was a good chance that he would remain a prisoner for the rest of his life and by the looks of things the Captains would prefer it that way.

He rounded the corner bumping into a woman the bowl and pot she was carrying fell to the ground she quickly dropped to her knees.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" she trialed off as she gathered up her things.

Jushiro opened his mouth but she was off and away before he got a word out. He decided on one thing he would start from the ground up he had to gain their trust and that was exactly what he was going to do.

QOQO

Yamamoto sat silently on his futon; he went over the fight in his head. Jushiro was fast and the spiritual energy he harnessed was extraordinary, such control and elegance. He lost because he was cocky too confidant to realize that his opponent knew his power. This man, Jushiro Ukitake may be well telling the truth, but it's so astronomical it couldn't be true; however, everything about this man supports his case. Ugh! Why did everything have to be so blasted difficult? Soul Society was falling apart at the seams and it took every ounce of his attention to keep it from collapsing completely.

The red head sensed an aura behind the temple door. "Enter." he ordered.

The individual appeared into the room his features were stern, his loyalty was held high for his master obedience, and honour was his top priority.

He bowed his respect. "Head master. May I speak with you it concerns the intruder."

"What of him." Yamamoto said quietly

"My initial response to his presence was one of concern and fear, but from what I've seen he doesn't seem to want to bring harm." the Captain said.

"And?" Yamamoto replied dryly.

"Do you think keeping him prisoner is necessary? He has proved his worth hasn't he?"

"Do you not trust my judgement Captain Soi Fong?" Yamamoto shot back.

The captain straightened at the question. "Sir, I didn't…it's just Soul Society has fallen on hard times. We have lost many, my squad is floundering in shock as I try to rebuild of what is left of my division, if Hollows from Hueco Mundo return we will surely parish. I believe that this man could be of some use to us. I am not under minding your authority Master, just suggesting that you might see the benefit of this man's arrival."

Yamamoto rose from his futon turning to face the other Captain. "You know that I value your opinion Soi Fong but it isn't that simple, this man is capable of mass destruction and he could be hiding his true intent. I will not allow any cracks to widen; if a wall is weakened it doesn't mean it can't stand but it means that it is vulnerable to any attack no matter how small or great. All will keep an eye on him until I say other wise is that clear captain?"

Sio Fong bowed. "Yes, Head Master."

As the second division captain rose he turned to leave only to stop and face Yamamoto. "Forgive me for being forward master, but sometimes…it can be that simple."

Yamamoto didn't answer, as the loyal Captain left his presence he walked over to the window. Maybe he could give Jushiro Ukitake a chance, but he didn't want to make this decision alone he'd call a secret meeting.

QOQOQ

"Jushiro!" a familiar voice called to him.

Ukitake looked up to see Captain Shunsui waving to him, at least that hasn't changed…much.

"Captain Shunsui." Ukitake greeted.

The man smiled as he joined Ukitake's side. "Nice day for a stroll."

"I suppose. I'd enjoy it more if I wasn't so-"

"Crampy." the man filled in.

"I was going to say worried." Jushiro corrected.

"Ah, right that's women keep forgetting. He smacked his head than eyed Jushiro… "Are you a Woman?"

"No…are you drunk?" Jushiro shot back as he smelled the familiar scent of sake on the man's breath.

The captain held back a burp. "Possibly, rough day today I numb myself from all the pain."

Jushiro sighed giving a smile it was like his friend never left. Suddenly the sky grew dark and the atmosphere became heavier, the hair on his neck and arms rose as a ear piercing scream filled the air. Both men covered their ears blocking out the shrieks, when it stopped they turned their sights to the eastern sky. A void opened and half a dozen hollows emerged from it.

"We've got company. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse." Captain Shunsui muttered.

Jushiro recognized the tall looming hollows he knew them all to well. "Menso Grande." he said out loud earning a quizzical look from the other soul reaper.

"Menso what now?"

"They're powerful Hollows I've fought them before." Jushiro quickly explained.

"Convieniant." the Shunsui replied back.

Both soul reapers flashed stepped tword the eight division. As Shunsui barked out orders Ukitake flashed stepped toward the first division he had never seen the sky so black. He was almost to his destination when he was struck hard sending him flying across the ground to slam into a wall. Stunned he shook his head looking up to see the giant hollow towering over him, he stared back at the thing raisng his hand. Then the hollow screamed and lurched back, Jushiro was shocked to see Yamamoto standing in front of him his zanpukto a blaze.

Yamamoto turned to Jushiro tossing the other's zanpukto at the man's feet. "If you wish to be free Jushiro Ukitake. Fight and I will make it so."

Jushiro got to his feet as the red head disappeared. He looked down at his sword pulling it from it's sheath he looked at it than back at the hollows. Without a second thought he took up his sword and rushed into battle.

A/N: Well?

Review!

Kindred Spirit.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A/N: I have the next chapter. It's quite huh…well… I really don't know how to describe it. Hey, it's an update! And I hope that's enough. Like always- enjoy

Nova-6

Jushiro panted hard, his body trembling as he glared at the towering hollow. He didn't have time to catch his breath only the right amount to jump out of the way. He grimaced these menso were stronger, faster, and if possible bigger they also were vessels of great spiritual energy. They could strategically make decisions that would have a better outcome for them. He flashed stepped a few feet back giving him some space, he had to think quick; flashing up onto a building he traveled across the roof tops leading the Menso away from the already battered city. He thought he was out of the clear when a menso emerged out of the ground in front of him skidded to a halt blocking the forward attack with his zanpukto the impact drove him back, he gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep up right. He sent a wave of water upon the hollow but was shocked to see it had little effect; in return he received a hit that sent him flipping over the roof top he managed to gain control skidding to a halt he glared at the hollow raising his zanpukto in the air swiftly adapting to the menso's speed and strength.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto snapped his flaming whip into the air it wrapped effortlessly around the hollows neck jumping up he slammened both feet into it's chest releasing it's zanpukto from it's sacred form he stabbed the hollow into it's neck earning blood curdling scream. He flipped down landing gracefully on the ground in time to see the hollow dissolve completely away.

"Commander Yamamoto!"

The senior soul reaper turned to see captain Hitsugiya hurrying toward him. "What is it?"

The white haired captain came to the man's side. "I've just received a report from captain Kuchki, the fourth, third, and ninth divisions were hit hard, she also reports that a second opening from Hueco Mundo has a appeared."

"What!" Yamamoto exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes east from here. Sir…"

"The Senkimon." Yamamoto finished.

The both soul reapers flashed stepped toward the gate. Suddenly a hollow appeared in front of them and it was a sickly green, black ooze dripped from it's grey eyes, gnarled arms stretched out in front of the creature, claws jagged across it's back. Its teeth were barely visible though the toxic fumes rising from it's rotted mouth.

"This hollow is not like the others." Hitsugiya said to the red head.

"No, but I am most eager to devour you soul reaper." the hollow answered.

The tenth division captain eyes widened in shock. "It spoke."

The hollow raised the deformed leg coming down hard… "Watch out!" Yamamoto shouted.

Both soul reapers leapt away from the impact, they shared a look before gripping their zanpukto's and attacked the hollow with great ferocity. Yamamoto released his spiritual energy reviving his zanpukto's true form; the cool blade grew hot and burned bright and like a fiery serpent it wrapped around the hollows leg singeing it. The hollow let out deep booming laugh.

"Your power is strong Soul reaper it makes my mouth water in anticipation. Sadly, your efforts to defy me are merely wasted. Give up now and I assure you your death will be a swift one."

Yamamoto clenched his jaw. The Menso were predictable he's fought them more times than he could count, but this hollow was strange a gapping hole stood out in its chest and it was able to speak.

"Your words mean nothing to me Hollow. It is you that should flee for I will show no mercy." the soul reaper shot back.

The hollow chuckled darkly throwing its head back he let out a roar impairing both men. Yamamoto took hold of his zanpukto summoning all his strength he lifted his zanpukto and swung it, slicing the limb off. The hollow laughed as both men looked at it in horror as the limb simply grew back, Hitsugiya grabbed his friend by the shoulder flash stepping away from the hollow.

He let out a yell as he was snatched from behind his grip broke from the other man as he was flung up into the air. The hollow opened his mouth intent on eating its meal, but to the captains surprise he felt a searing pain around his waist and was yanked away from the snapping jaws. Hitsugiya looked up to see the head captain step in front of him.

"Your battle is with me hollow!" he yelled at the mammoth.

"I will enjoy feasting on your flesh soul reaper." the hollow replied darkly.

Yamamoto summoned all his inner strength engulfing the surroundings, the hollow was in a dome of flame he used his advanced form of flash step and before the hollow blinked an eye the head soul reaper took his blade and plunged it deep into the hollows shoulder. He flash stepped away avoiding any cause for injury the hollow snuffed out the flames laughing darkly.

"You have to do better than that soul reaper."

"Believe me I'm not done yet."

He once more in cased the beast in flames the temperature was beyond bearable as he concentrated on the hollow he lifted his zanpukto high and like lightning he tore the ground up around the hollow and before the beast could understand what was happening the ground opened up and like fire from Hades it swallowed the spiritual monster.

Hitsugiya lowered his arm his eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness. He rose to his feet coming up beside his leader, who gave him a curt nod sheathing his zanpukto.

"Are you alright, Setsuna?"

The white haired captain looked down at his mid-section. "I'll be fine, although I'm not sure how to explain this to Captain Unohana."

Both captains turned resuming their task to seal the Senkimon. A loud crackling sound made them halt in their tracks their breaths caught in their throats as they unsheathed their zanpukto's; slowly they turned to face where the hollow once stood. The ground bubbled then collapsed in it's self.

"Yamamoto what is this-" the white haired captain was cut off as they were both thrown into the air both landing hard on the ground a good ten feet from each other. Yamamoto winced, looking up to see the hollow arise from the earth with renewed strength and power. Before he knew what was going on he saw the beast stretch and just like it had promised moments before he would devour the other soul reaper in one foul swoop. The commander looked on in absolute terror as he watched his friend being consumed and as he shouted no the other soul reapers zanpukto clanged to the ground echoing in the stillness of the night.

A/N: I know it's short but it's what came to mind. Also a rather odd cliff hanger.

Review if it's worth it.

Thank you for reading.

Kindred Spirit.


End file.
